


And You May ask Yourself

by sadonsundays



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadonsundays/pseuds/sadonsundays
Summary: He’s never been with a boy before. But this isn’t just any boy.It’s Josh.





	And You May ask Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> title by the talking heads

Birds are singing somewhere nearby.

It’s so warm under the mound of covers. Tyler’s cozy, sleepy.

He slowly blinks, can barely open his eyes.

Pale, blue light streams through the window across the room. The sun isn’t even up yet.

They must’ve forgotten to close the curtains. Tyler likes to sleep in total darkness, he wonders if Josh will get up and close them for him.

His eyes droop.

“Josh,” he mutters, throat dry.

It’s just them in the room. Josh has an arm wrapped around his waist. They fell asleep cuddling the night before, it’s only happened a handful of times in the past.

This has never happened, though.

Josh is warm and shirtless behind him, grinding his hard cock into Tyler’s lower back, sluggishly slow. 

“Oh,” Tyler whispers, gripping the sheet.

He has no idea if this is a dream or not.

They were both so exhausted the night before, barely having slept on the road between shows.

Tyler tries not to move but finds he’s hard, too — can feel himself leaking, dampening his briefs. 

There’s sweat soaked in the collar of his sleep shirt, he wants to take it off but he feels too heavy to sit up.

He feels like he hasn’t slept in weeks.

He’s too out of it to care what it means when he pushes himself further back into Josh.

Josh gives the tiniest whimper, arm slightly tightening around Tyler’s waist.

They’re so close.

Josh’s hand rests low on the soft pudge of Tyler’s belly, breath hot where it hits Tyler’s neck, making him shiver.

He blearily wonders if Josh is awake.

“Uh,” he mutters, trying to speak. 

He burrows further into the sheets.

They’re so far nestled under the blankets it’s a furnace. Tyler feels weak from the heat. 

Josh mumbles something sleepily, noses softly at Tyler’s neck. 

Tyler turns his head into his pillow, bites at it to keep himself from moaning.

Josh’s hand is so close to his cock, all he’d have to do is lift the band of his briefs, slip it inside...

Tyler drools on his pillow at the thought.

His body is on fire.

Tyler rubs slowly back against the cradle of Josh’s hips, only the thin layer of their underwear separating their skin. Josh’s cock slips slightly between Tyler’s cheeks, making Tyler gasp out. 

“Josh,” Tyler’s voice cracks.

Josh’s big hand grips the smooth, soft skin of Tyler’s stomach, pulling him even closer.

“Mmm,” Josh hums low in his throat.

“Ah,” Tyler says into his pillow.

“Tyler,” Josh mumbles.

Tyler stills for a moment, heart pounding.

“Let me see you,” Josh whispers.

Tyler squeezes his eyes shut.

“It’s okay.”

Tyler smiles.

He turns in Josh’s arms, lifts a hand to rest on his warm, pink cheek.

Josh’s eyes open.

They’re so close Josh’s breath fans over Tyler’s lips, deep and steady.

“Josh,” Tyler says, slipping a thigh between Josh’s legs.

Josh smiles, gentle. 

“Baby,” he whispers, having never called Josh that before but suddenly feeling brave in the privacy of their bubble.

“Tyler,” Josh breathes, voice quiet and so, so soft.

“Hi,” Tyler says, brushing his hand through Josh’s hair.

“Hi.”

“You’re hard,” Tyler tells him.

Josh lets out a small, barely there giggle, “I’m sorry.”

Tyler smiles, “It’s okay.”

Tyler pushes his cock against Josh’s, says, “Do you feel that?”

Josh’s eyes close as his mouth falls open, “Yes.”

“Do you feel me?”

“I feel you.”

There’s something about the time of day that makes Tyler feel incredibly bold. It feels like no one in the world exists except him and Josh.

It gives him the courage to push Josh back and straddle his hips.

Blankets pool at his side as he slips his shirt off. He moans as Josh moves his fingers up his milky thighs, rubbing lightly at the edge of his underwear.

“Tyler,” Josh whispers.

Tyler’s shaky as he settles over Josh’s big, firm cock.

He feels both in and out of control.

He’s never been with a boy before but this isn’t just any boy, it’s Josh. 

His Josh.

He’s dizzy with arousal at the thought.

“Tyler,” Josh gasps as his sticky cock slips between Tyler’s cheeks again.

Tyler places his hands on Josh’s chest, anchoring himself.

He whimpers, aching and desperate.

“What do you want?” He asks.

“You,” Josh answers.

“I want you, too,” Tyler sighs, leaning down and giving Josh a chaste kiss on the lips.

He leans back, gripping Josh’s stomach, feeling wild at the hard line of him.

“Ohh-“

“Yeah?”

Tyler throws his head back.

“Yeah. Thought I was dreaming,” Tyler says, hushed, as he starts moving up and down on Josh’s cock in a dirty, lazy grind.

“You got me so hard Ty,” Josh confesses, moving his knees up so Tyler can lean back against them as he grinds. 

Tyler looks at him.

“Yeah?” He pants.

“Kept- kept making these noises-you sounded hurt-“

Tyler bites his lip.

“Til I saw you humping the mattress-“

Tyler’s jaw drops in a moan. He doesn’t remember doing that.

Josh’s hands grip his ass, pull him down hard on his cock.

Tyler cries out as the tip of Josh’s cock brushes against his sensitive balls, tender with unshed arousal.

“Wanted to fuck you, pull your briefs down.”

“You should’ve,” Tyler gasps, “would’ve let you-“

Josh’s nails dig into his ass as he tosses his head back, moaning.

“Tyler,” Josh says, broken.

“Oh, ohhh-“ Tyler breathes, spreading his legs even wider as the ache in his cock intensifies.

Tyler closes his eyes, woozy. He’s still so tired. But he feels so good.

“Yeah,” he breathes, arching his back.

“Ty, please,” Josh breathes, gripping his hips, “just like that.”

Tyler blinks, looks at Josh. 

He’s so gorgeous, especially in this light.

Tyler wants him so much, wants his touch so badly.

“Does it feel good?” He asks.

“So good, baby. You’re perfect,” Josh answers with a gasp.

Tyler’s heart constricts.

He always wants to be Josh’s baby.

Tyler’s hands spread over the soft, sleep warm skin of Josh’s chest. 

“Kiss me,” he begs, needing more.

Josh moves quickly, wrapping his arms around Tyler once he’s upright. 

Their tongues brush and Tyler lets out a shocked gasp. His heart bursts with technicolor. 

Kissing Josh feels like the world is ending and beginning in one breath.

He’s sitting in his best friend’s lap, kissing his plush, pink lips in the soft blue light of dawn, and he’s never felt so full in his entire life. 

Tyler tilts his head, puts his hand on Josh’s jaw to get him to open up so Tyler can go deeper.

He pushes his tongue in, delighted and aflame with arousal as Josh sucks on it.

Tyler’s underwear is soaked.

He breaks away to look down, feeling like a slut as he tightens his arms around Josh’s broad shoulders and rubs his cock against his abs.

“That’s it, baby, that’s it,” Josh encourages.

Tyler drops his head down on Josh’s shoulder, panting into his neck, “Feels...so good...”

Josh’s hands move from Tyler’s back down to his ass, fingers teasing the band of his briefs.

Josh turns his head, bites Tyler’s ear lobe as he asks, “Can I?”

Tyler nods, overcome.

He keeps grinding on Josh’s belly even as Josh pulls the back of his briefs down, revealing his ass.

Josh wraps an arm around him again as he takes the other and slides his hand down Tyler’s chest, towards his cock.

“Touch me,” Tyler begs. 

Josh’s hand slips inside.

“Tell me I’m good,” Tyler whispers, licking Josh’s neck.

Josh’s hand grips him firmly, gathering the precome at the top and stroking it down slowly.

“Ty,” Josh starts, sounding emotional, “you’re good. You’re so, so good.”

Tyler keens.

“You’re the best,” Josh says, earnest, as he starts jerking him so good.

Tyler pulls at Josh’s hair as his pulse quickens, getting closer.

“I love you so much,” Josh tells him, kissing his temple.

Tyler blinks away tears as he answers, “I love you more.”

Josh bites his neck, sucks hard enough to bruise.

“Not true,” Josh says into his skin.

A tear slips from Tyler’s eye as he tenses, almost there- almost-

Josh thumbs over the swollen head of his cock, digs into it as he says, “Come on Tyler, come on me— come all over me.”

A fire erupts in his belly as Tyler loses it and lets go.

He groans as he covers their chests with his come, shuddering from sensitivity as Josh strokes his wet, pink cock through it.

“Good, good boy,” Josh whispers, “you did so well.”

Tyler kisses him, feeling tender and sticky and sated.

Josh’s cock is stilling rubbing against him, hot and hard and leaking all over Tyler’s ass.

Tyler reaches behind himself and grips himself, pulls his cheeks apart so Josh can slip his cock between them.

“Ohhhh fuuuuckk-“ Josh moans, sliding his cock up and down the warm line of Tyler’s ass.

“You like that?”

“Baby, so much-“

Tyler shudders as Josh’s cock brushes his hole.

He lifts his hands to Josh’s face, lets Josh hold his ass open as he fucks his cock up.

“Wish I could come inside,” Josh breathes.

“Next time,” Tyler promises.

Josh moans, high and pained.

“Gonna come-“ 

“Do it,” Tyler tells him,”come on my hole.”

Tyler doesn’t know where that came from but he likes. He feels dirty.

He tells Josh so.

“You’re filthy,” Josh responds with a smile.

“Just for you,” Tyler admits.

Josh’s mouth fills with saliva.

“I’ll sit on your cock next time,” Tyler mumbles, biting Josh’s lip, “use it til I can’t walk-“

“Oh fuck, Tyler, oh my god-“

Josh squeezes Tyler’s cheeks together as he comes, getting his skin all white and wet and dirty.

Josh’s heart pounds in his ears as he looks up at Tyler.

He takes in the flush, the tear track, the panting.

He takes in the quiet but present fear in his eyes.

“Josh,” Tyler says, quiet.

Josh kisses him, slow and sweet.

It’s the most sensual thing Tyler has ever experienced.

“It’s okay,” Josh assures him, already in comforting mode, “it’s okay, baby.”

Tyler’s heart slows down, his breathing calms down.

“We’ll figure it out,” Josh promises.

Tyler closes his eyes.

Behind him, the sun has started to rise.

**Author's Note:**

> these two will be the death of me


End file.
